Talk:Minor Fictional Characters in The Two Georges
"These characters play at best a peripheral role in the novel. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that impacted the plot minimally, if at all, and never appeared again." Jonathan: What are you doing putting characters who appear multiple times and move the plot into "Minor Character"? Yes they are secondary characters but they are not minor. Pay attention to your work and what you are doing. ML4E (talk) 17:17, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :I realized this just after posting all that and thought "Gee, some of these are pretty big for this list."JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:33, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :Well all right then. No real harm done. ML4E (talk) 18:49, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Malcolm Desmond Malcolm Desmond shows up again toward the end, I think he's one of the people that Kathleen Flannery called immediately to come to Adler Cubicles when they found the painting, but he has no lines and if you blink you miss it.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 05:15, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Chapters in the footnotes. For the record, these aren't necessary, as we have page numbers, and we seem to have several instances of pages for both the HC and MMP. TR (talk) 20:38, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :Chapters are a safety valve in case alternate additions with wildly different page configurations come around.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 09:24, December 29, 2017 (UTC) ::We have both the HC and MMP editions. Unless we have some evidence of additional editions, there does not appear to be the need for a safety valve. TR (talk) 16:51, December 29, 2017 (UTC) :::I still think the info is useful and relevant.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 23:28, December 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::You'll have to be more specific. We have the pages of both editions published. What does the chapter number add that cannot be obtained from page numbers? TR (talk) 02:57, December 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::Its not standard referencing in footnotes. Additionally, each chapter covers several scenes so a chapter citation is less useful. I noticed there were several footnotes with only chapter citations. Those should be changed to page number(s) and the chapter portion deleted. The only use I can see is if we have the page number for either HC or MMP, then the chapter might help find the section for someone with the other type of publication. However, given the citations for both on many footnotes, it is easy enough to estimate where to look using the ratio the two page references made. Therefore, chapter references are unnecessary and less accurate than the given page numbers so I removed them. ML4E (talk) 16:28, December 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::In the past I've done chapter-only footnotes for books I've read on my Kindle, because those didn't always include page numbers (and the "loc numbers" they gave were unhelpful), so chapter numbers were the most precise citations I could manage. Happily, those days seem to be in the past. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:33, December 31, 2017 (UTC)